Some Kind Of Comfort
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: Kate and Sawyer are back on their island without Jack. Theres something wrong with her, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay i'm new, go easy on me. Please. Oh I don't own any of the characters and if I did Jack and Kate would be together. This just came to me... like i literally just put my fingers on the keyboard and five mins later, Ihad this. I don't know how its going to play out but I can tell you this... although it had mild Skate references I am a Jater and justice shall prevail. There might be some trials along the way but love that strong can survive anything life throws at it. Reviews are muchly appreciated.

She stood by the edge of the sand watching as the tide greeted her and then left her just as quick. '_The story of my life' _she thought to herself. _'Something good comes along and then leaves again just as fast, when will it ever change?' _A few days ago she had ran, they had ran. Jack had shouted his orders down that walkie talkie and she had obeyed... she left him behind. Live together die alone didnt even cross her mind and for that she felt guilty. The cool sea breeze nipped at her warm body causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end. She felt the warmth being restored to her body as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her own and held her close to his chest. She closed her eyes and let her whole body relax, she smiled forcefully, she wasn't quite ready to let herself be happy just yet. He was still gone.

She kept looking out towards the horizon, her heart hoping he would return her head telling her it wasn't going to happen. Her guilt building up as she realised she was safe. He had given everything for her to escape and she knew what danger he had put himself into. She appreciated everything he ahd done and all she wanted now was the chance to tell him that she was grateful. Although this was looking ever more unlikely as the days passed by without sight nor sign of him.

The ngiht was drawing in and his arms still held her close. His lips had brushed her head a few times but she refused to make eye contact with him. She couldnt look at him for fear of finally having to face up to the realisation that nothing was as she wanted it to be. _'Not even close' _she though to herself shrugging his arms off her body and walking further down the beach. He ran after her, she wished he hadn't. Wished it had been someone else... wished it was him.

"Freckles..." he said grabbing her by her slender frame and spinning her so they were standing face to face "... stop blaming yourself for the actions of St Jack, he told you to run... it was his decision to get himself into that position". He told her, bringing his hand up to her face.

She turned away from his touch and shot him a look that could have killed. She didn't say a word, just walked off to the direction of his tent where she knelt down next to his makeshift bed and gently carresed the pillows where his head should have been resting. She closed her eyes imagining his chocolate brown eyes staring up at her, her hand gently brushing the thickening stubble on his chin, his lips at her ears whispering sweet nothings as they fell away into the night. Her moment of intimacy was interupted by the sound of Claire entering the shelter. She saw Kate sitting on the floor her hands gripping Jacks pillow to her chest now and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Kate..." Claire said sympathetically as she fell to her knees beside her best friend.

Kates head fell to Claires chest as she began to sob uncontrollably, her heart breaking just that little bit more every second that passed and he wasn't there with her. Claire pushed Kate gently onto Jacks bed and pulled his blanket over her. She had never seen Kate like this before. Never thought she would see her like this, Kate was always such a strong woman, Claire really admired her for that. It was sitting here, watching Kate fall apart that she realised, she too had her weaknesses. She really cared for Jack, no matter how much she flirted with Sawyer.

Kates eyes closed nad she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Jack that clung to the sheets. It made her feels better, even if it wasn't him it was enough... for now. Claire raised her hand to Kates face and brushed the mocha coloured curls that were obstructing her vision, out of the way.

"He'll be back soon Kate, i know it... don't ask me how i just do". Claire said reassuringly and for the first time in a little over a week Kate felt some kind of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing**Strizzy** I guess this chapter is for you, after you reviewed i felt so good i just had to go write this. I never imagined Calire playing such a big part but i'm kinda glad she is. I like her!! Next Chapter is gunna be... oooh i can't tell you if you leave me a nice little reiew i will post it ASAP... and just so you know i will be posting on Xmas Day... obody is taking my puter away from me, i'm anti social... so sue me lmao!!!!

He stood outside the tent, her hand gently caressing his arm. He shook his head knowingly as her amrs found thier way around his neck and pulled him into her hold. He felt awkward at first but finally let himself fall ito her embrace. She held hi in her amrs for what couldhave been seen to be too long. When they parted he looked into her eyes and shook his head again

" I don't understand Claire, what have I done?" his hands reaching up to his hair and finding their way through it slowly.

Claire placed her hand on his arm and shook her head not knowing what she could tell him. Should she tell him a lie and tell him what she knew he would want to hear...reassure him Kate was fine, she just felt a bit sick? Or should she tell him the truth, that Kates heart was breaking every second she was away from Jack, and see how his heart would fall apart too. She could see from looking at him that Sawyeer had changed, he truly did love Kate even if sometimes he didn't show it. Her eyes searched his as if asking them what she should do. She stood back from him and indicated towards the tent where Kate was sleeping

"She's got a lot to deal with... she just needs time, can you give her that?". She watched as his eyes looked at the tent, at the sand and then back at her. His hands finding the back of his neck and gripping it. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he nodded slowly.

"I don't have much choice now do I, man sometimes i think women aren't worth the trouble they cause" the latter he muttered under his breath but loud enough for Claire to hear.

Claire stood by helplessly as he turned in his place and began to walk away from the tent, her heart went out to three different people at that particular moment. To Kate who's life was hard to begin with, To Jack whose life was always hard, and to Sawyer who life had just caught up with him. As she stared out at the sea, the warm air making her feel safe she prayed that they all foud their way home. Even if it was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooh!! This chapter spilled out of me like damn angel hair pasta, its crap, its drabble but its here! Enjoy XxXx

To Mikachoo who has inspired me to no end. To Jaters who insipre me everyday through thier amazing power of belief and Faith and to all you who truly believe that their souls have touched and will meet again. Thankyou XxXx

He stood alone, the waves scurring u the sand and surrounding his ankles. It felt cold against his skin which had been warmed thorugh by the fire Sayid had made. He closed his eyes and wished for... it didn't matter what he wished for anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. It had been Seven days, seven days eight hours and fifteen minutes since he had last heard from Kate. He remembered hearing the last words she soke to him, those last demanding words

"Jack we need a boat...we need something to get off this island" she told him, demanded of him... and he'd asked. He ut aside everything that was going on and he asked Picket, more like screamed at Picket

"How do they get off this island?" He demanded. It was all take, take, take... I want, she wants, they want. He couldnt help but think now, _was i ever what she wanted? After everything we have been through here was i ever really what she wanted?_ It didn't matter now, nothing mattered.

The water slipped away from his ankles, leaving him exposed. A chill ran down his spine as his eyes opened and revealed the sight he had become accustomed to seeing everyday. The hustle and bustle of people goign about thier everyday life. In the background houses stood, not made from straw of trees but made from bricks, he was standing on the beach but behind him lay civilisation. A Book Store, Clothes Store, Food Store and a Bar, it still felt a little strange to him, being here... but it was beggining to feel like home, even if he was alone. He watched as a woman approached him, her smile calming him in the strangest way. She stopped for a minute to take off her shoes and let the sand sink between her toes. It was amazing... Jack thought, that civilisation and paradise could co-exist in such a confined space. The woman reached him and took up roots right next to him, not saying a word. Jack remebered the first time he had met her. The first time they ahd spoken, she was so genuine. That was the difference between her and Kate, Kate lied, Juliet... she didn't lie, she waited until he asked her something before she revealed the answer.

He looked at her and smiled, turning to face the horizon once again he couldn't help but feel somthing was missing. Something wasn't right, but it would never be right. They had come from two different worlds, and had ended up in two different worlds. That was their fate... to meet and to part, to live, love and leave. To be as one, but to ultimately be alone.

He took a deep breath and smiled sending his wish into the distance with the hopes it would come true.

"Wherever you are Kate, i hope you're happy and you're safe". His smile faded as the daylight died, taking his heart and his hopes with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Again Mikachoo, you inspire me in ways i never imagined. I was just sitting here reading Simple and it came to me... you'll never know how much you have helped me with this fic. Thankyou

He placed his hand on her cheek, cupped her face gently and brought her gaze to meet his. Her arms hanging loosly at her sides, wanting to lay defenslessly against his chest and feel his wrap around her slender frame. He looked into those Hazel eyes and his heart melted. He smiled and his mind regressed to something he had read " Love is seeing the world in her eyes, and seeing her eyes everywhere in the world". He smiled thinking how true this statement was and wondered if whoever had said it was looking at someone as beautiful as her when they thought of it.

"You're okay?" he asked. Looking her over, checking for any sign of harm that had been caused to her. There was none visible. She nodded her head gently, her hands finding his arms not wanting to let go of him. Not wanting to be apart from him. He pulled her in close to him, her head finding his chest almost too easily, as they held onto each other with an appetite rarely seen.

"I miss you..." he whispered. His lips finding her forehead and placing a kiss there. She pulled her body back and loked at him again. Smiling she moved her head back into position on his chest and snuggled herself deeper into his harbouring hold.

She never spoke, but she didn't need to. No words were needed when they were together. Not really. When true love occurs nothing needs to be said. He began to sway slowly, her in his arms, the sun setting behind them. It was always the way. Whenever they had a chance they would meet up, he would tell her he missed her as the sun would set and their souls would find peace, if only for a little while. It would always end the same...this fairytale. This princess would never get her prince, for her hero should know better than to fall for someone so impure. And with the passing of the waves their time was fading.

"Will i see you again?" she asked, holding him tighter each passsing second as if wanting to be one with him. He felt his breath expell a short sharp breath as he smiled and placed another gentle reminder of their affections on her head. She looked into his eyes searching for the truth... for an answer.

"Everytime you sleep, i'll be right here... Whenever you need me you know where to find me... I'll be right here... in your dreams Kate" he told her as tears began to cascade down her face.

"I don't want to leave Jack, I don't want to wake up... its too hard, there, without you" she told him as his hand found her cheeks and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"I told you before, you'll never be without me. As long as we both live you'll know where to find me. I'll be right here" He let his arms loosen from around her waist. and he began to walk away from her. She watched his figure disappear into the horizon and wrapped her arms around herself. replacing the feeling from where he had held her seconds ago. She wasn't sad, she was just impatient, she knew she'd see him again. If not on this island then somewhere else, soulmates always found each other. It was just a matter of time.

He stood at the openeing of Jacks tent and watched as she curled further up into a ball, clutching Jacks blanket to her body and a smile on her face. It was the first time in weeks Sawyer had seen ehr looking so... relaxed. She was beautiful, but knew that the smile she was wearing was not for him. Sawyer watched as she slept and wondered what her dreams held. Glad in a way, that he didn't know.. if he didn't know his heart could not be broken. He was safe, but he knew that she was with him, everytime she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

This is drabble, just something i thought would tide you guys over until i am finished looking after my little cousin for the next few hours, i swear that kids a thorn in my side... lmao oh well, what doesn't kill us blah blah blah... enjoy!!!

He woke up in a cold sweat, reached to the side of him for a glass of water which he found. Bringin it to his mouth he took in his surroundings. Darkness had taken hold of him, his vison obscured but he knew exactlywhere he was. He was lying in a double bed, with a real matress, in a real house with real windows and a front door. He had been living like a regular Joe for a week now bu he still woke up every night with sharp pains in his chest. Anxiety, thats what it was. He closed his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow his hands sneaking behind his head as he triend to concentrate on his breathing, trying to calm himself down knowing that if he didn't he would only feel worse.

How could he feel any worse? A week ago, his heart had been broken, a week ago he had given up all hope. He wanted nothing more than to leave this island, get away from everything. From this insanity, from them... from her. Now... now all he wanted was for these dreams to stop, because everytime he closed his eyes her face would haunt him, making the hole inside of him ache even more. He rolled onto his side and placed his had on the pillow next to him, her image invading his reality, he envisioned her lying next to him. Her borwn curls covering her bare shoulders, the silk sheets clinging to her slender frame. Her Hazel eyes telling him how much she loved him, for words would never be enough to describe it. He imagined his hands running through her hair, down her neck, back and finally resting on her hips as he moved in to kiss her gently on those lips he has tasted before. He imagined pulling her close to him, her arms falling against his chest and her head found its way into the space between his chin and chest... perfect fit. He would kiss her head gently and close his eves sasvouring this moent, trying to make it permanent it in his memory, never wanting to let this moment go. As she placed kisses on his chest and whispered those words he longed to hear. Somewhere in the distance, in the space between them he could hear those words echoing around the room he now lay in, scared, slone, and wanting nothing more than her...

"I love you Jack..."

He rolled over until he was facing upright again, his eyes closing and his soul escaping into the night, where he knew they would meet and he would be whole again. Him and his Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so for those of you who kow, i am between two fics at the moment. Although i have to say I am favouring this one right now. Don't ask me why, for I do not know.

She didn't want to wake up and the second she did she wished she was asleep again. She had dreamt of him again, and it was in those dreams she felt safe. In his arms, his words taking hold of her heart and his heart taking hold of her soul. She wondered, as she lay there if she would ever see him again. He had promised her that, but it waas only in dreams he made her anything close to a promise. She thought back to how thier relationship had been prior to them being taken by the others. Flirting with one another, checking each other out, secretly hoping that the other one would make the first move, until the day she did. That day when she threw away all of her inhibitions and just gave into what she had been waiting weeks to do... she kissed him. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush hers, she felt him in the gentle morning breeze that swept through the tent causing her to snuggle deeper into his blanket and wish even harder for him to come back to her. Even if he did come back to her, it wouldn't fix everything... there was still Sawyer. She loved him, and he loved her too. But it wasn't like he expected.

Kate looked beside her and saw that Jack had a leather bound book beside his bed. Picking it up and leafing through it she noticed it held some of Jacks thoughts, feelings and a few entries about her. It was his diary. She lay on her side and put her hand under her head to support it as she read the last entry.

_Sayid thinks Michael has been compromised. We are going off into the jungle with him and we are going to turn this whole thing on its head. I told Sayid i need to tell Kate,he told me i mustn't.I couldn't live with myself if she was in any kind of danger. I don't know what i'd do if anything happened to her. I think... no i know, i'd risk everything for her and she doesn't even know it. That day she kissed me, I should've ran after her... I could have told her she didn't have to run anymore. That everything she felt when wwe kissed was real. I just want her to know that I love her, and i want whats best for her... i guess now i'll never get the chance. I just hope that one day, she'll know._

Tears ran down KAtes cheeks, tears of guilt at what she had done with Sawyer, tears of passion for the man she had lost, the man she had loved and the man she was in love with. She picked up a pen that lay loosely on the ground haven fallen out of the journal when she picked it up. She turned to a clean page and began to write an entry

_You see in life there can be many people you will love along the way, but you will never be in love with more than one person. If you settle for someone you love, you'll spend your entire life thinking about your soulmate, and if you find him then you should keep hold of him. Never lose him because when you have, you'll spend every night wishing you had him back, you'd give anything to see him smile once more, and to have him hold you and tell you it's all going to be alright. It's the little things you'll miss. You'll never get the chance to tell him you love him too and it will tear you apart. I believe that one day we will be together again... Jack and I, and he will read this and know i've loved him all along. Until then i just have to hold onto my faith_

She let a tear fall onto the page smudging her name which she had placed at the bottom of her entry. It felt good to get it all out of er, even if it was to a piece of paper she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She placed the book to one side and walked out of the tent. The sea air filling her head and making her feel lightheaded, the sound of the incoming tide giving her the urge to sink and the sound of people going about everyday island life making her wish that he was home with her, right here where he was supposed to be. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing they were his and she smiled thinking of the last thing she had written in the journal, the last sentence she had let fall from her stream of consciousness...

_Until then i just have to hold onto my faith_

and she would hold on tight...


	7. Chapter 7

I'll take a breath and kiss the sky, because i know it will reach you somehow. I didn't believe in faith but you have made me see that even the strongest need something to believe in. I believe in you, in us.

Jack had been living as an other for a week now. Living a lie... living a life without her. It was too much he couldn't take it, not anymore. Juliet, as nice as she was, really scared Jack sometimes. He felt weird for admitting that. Being scared of a woman who couldnt have been more than 110 pounds. He was never the less. He had performed his duties for the day, checked every member of the others camp for illness, and patched up anything that needed fixing he had mended everything but his broken heart.

He sat alone in his makeshift hut, it had been great for the first few days, almost like being at home. Home... he dreamt of home, of walking into his house... the sun shining through the stained glass window in the hallway, the smell of freshly baked cookies coming from his kitchen and his beautiful wife standing in the living room, an apron around her slender frame, her waist length hair in tight curls around her shoulders and in her arms a little girl. She would be laughing happily as he walked over to her. Her small hands reaching out for him as he took her from his wife, leaning over and placing a kiss on her head, the little girl would place her hands on either side of his face and her touch would warm him through. He would gently kiss the tip of her nose before her head connected with his chest as she cuddled into him. Her hair as black as the night she was born and those green eyes, eyes that everytime he looked at her made him realise how much he loved her mother. She was perfect, she was beautiful and she was his... No... she was theirs.

He had dreamed this dream many nights, and now it was seeping into his day. He began to realise how much he could have had... shoudl have had at home. He walked over to the examination bed and crawled on top of it. Giving into the vision he began to drift off. To a place where he was happy, to a place where he had it all. To a place where Kate was waiting for him, and in her arms he would find his Faith.

I know my chapters are short but i like them that way. I don't want to bore you with my longwindedness (i don't even think thats a word) anywho's i have this theory and all you people that know me wil know that i believe that Jack and Kates first child should be a daughter and they shuld call her faith, because in the episode "The Moth" when Jack asks Kate to move to the caves and she says she wants to stay because she believes they are going to be rescued. Jack tells her he wishes she shared her Faith, my idea is that when they do finally have a child (which they will) she will say to him "you wished you shared my faith... now you do". This little thing keeps me going so...


	8. Chapter 8

The night had come, and with it the fear that they would soon come for him. They had told him that they needed him. After Ben had died, they needed a leader. A power struggle had occured and a few others were lost in the fighting. Jack had been sheltered by Pickett and Juliet, both for very different reasons. When Jack had revealed all to Pickett, telling him of Juliets plan he knew instantly the man didn't believe him. He was so strong willed that he decided not to save Ben, not to save the man who kept him apart from the one thing, the one person on this island he would give everything for. Jack had stood by the side of the operating table and watched Ben bleed out, watched and smiled. His mind felt at ease, and in a strange way his mind went back to Kate... _Now we have both killed someone, maybe now you'll accept me for who i am_. It was a stupid thing to be thinking, but there he was standing there, wishing she could see that her hero had fallen, fallen for her.

He had been taken out of the room straight away by Pickett, who finally understood what Ben had said when he told them a new leader had arrived on the island. When he had told them during a meeting that it was Jack, Pickett had nearly bust a gut laughing, he thought that he didn't have it in him to be a leader... to be what Ben was. He was dead wrong, and he saw that now. The minute he looked into Jacks eyes and saw a determination he had only ever seen before in the eyes of the man he was to succeed.

So Jack had been hidden, out of sight, out of mind... until tonight. Juliet had told him that soon it would be time for them to announce his leadership and Jack didn't want that. He didn't want any of it. His dreams were feeling further and further away every night he spent away from her. After everything she had done to him he still cared for her more than he knew he should. It was strange, when he saw her curled up in Sawyers arms, he had smiled. Smiled because he knew she was safe, loved and would be okay without him, she had once told him_ "if you weren't here Jack..."_ he didn't like her feeling helpless. In that moment, she wasn't helpless, she was doing just fine. He wasn't even mad at Sawyer, he was happy in a strange kind of way, happy that they had both finally found some kind of comfort in each other... but it didn't stop him from loving her. No. It only made him love her more.

They had retreated back to their mock suburbia after Bens death and everything had died down. People were still panicing but not enough to make them paranoid. He sat alone in the dark basement of Juliet's house, His clothes worn and tattered from not changing for a few weeks, Juliet had allowed him to shower and had given him fresh clothes to wear but he didn't take them. He saw that as admitting he wanted to be one of them, and that was the furthest thing from his mind right now. The wooden door creaked and Jack heard the sound of people coming down the stairs. He turned towards the entrance and saw Juliet, Pickett and Alex all in the same cerimonial robes they had wore for Coleen's funeral. Juliet walked over to Jack and threw him a white robe and a pair of sandals. He looked down at them and shook his head.

"I'm not wearing these" he told Juliet using all the strength he had left to stand up. She stood toe to toe with him and smiled knowingly.

"You will wear them Jack, you and i both know it. You will get changed and then you will come and address your people. They need you right now"

Jack looked at her in disgust and shook his head again, the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He hated the fact that he was allowing her to talk to him like this. He wondered what Kate would think of her treating him this way, would she defend him, would she even care?

" They are not MY people!..." he told her his fists clenched "... I am not your leader" his voice became more and more sure of itself. Jack watched as Juliet gave him a look that said she was sorry and the next thing he felt was her elbow connecting with his face.

She watched him lying there on the cold hard floor of her basement, Pickett stood by her side, Alex behind him both looking surprised.

"Pick him up, dress him and bring him to the beach" she ordered Pickett and Alex as she turned her back and left the room.

Juliet waited at the beach, the crowds had gathered and amongst them she could hear the chatter that said anotherleader had been chosen. '_They aren't going to like it'_, she thought to herself _'but screw em'._ The night was bitter, the waves crashed hard against nonexistant rocks. The wind chilling them through. She checked her watch and then looked towards her home, an hour and a half ago she had left Jack in the capable hands of her two counterparts. She saw them emerge from between the trellaced arc that covered the entrance onto the secluded beach they were alone. She thought she could trust these people, but now she was beginning to worry.

He woke up and took in his surroundings. He was outside of the house, for the first time in weeks he was outside. It was colder than he had expected it to be. He sat up and wrapped his arms around himself rubbing at his arms and wishing for the first time that he hadn't pulled the arms off all his shirts. He was surrounded by trees and silence, he wasn't near mock suburbia as he now called it. He would have heard them yelling. Always yelling. He noticed a piece of paper next to him and picked it up, he began to read aloud.

_"Jack, you are about three days walk away from your camp, don't ask why we are doing this we just... we wanted to do something for you. You've done so much for us. Freeing us, helping us get back the normality of life we once had before Ben. We will tell Juliet that you left, we couldn't stop you. She'll understand. In her heart we know she will. We can't force you to be one of us Jack, it's gotta be your choice. Freewill. Its great having that back too. So go, find your friends, tell them we are sorry for what we have put them through and maybe for a while, there will be peace on this island. At least we hope so. Take care Jack and may you finally manage to have one night of undisturbed sleep, i hope you find what it was you were looking for in your dreams._

_Pickett and Alex"_

Jacks hands trembled as he read the final lines, tucking the paper safely in the pocket of his jeans he began to run. Without a compass and any idea of where he was he was running on instinct and he finally felt what it must have been like for Kate. He would appreciate her all the more when he found her, because he had to find her. He had to see her once more. Even if it was the last thing he would do.


	9. Chapter 9

Sawyer knew he had a fight ahead of him. He knew there was still something there, in her heart that didnt belong to him. No matter how much he tried to be there for Kate over the following weeks, Kate did all she could to push him away. It was driving him crazy. They hadn't heard from the others since they had left, under Jacks instructions but her love for Jack wasn't getting any weaker, infact it got stronger as the days passed by.

He had tried for weeks telling her the same thing over and over again "He's gone freckles, lost cause... hell we don't even know if he's alive anymore..."

She would always reply with the same steely-eyed look she gave anyone who dare mention the fact that Jack could be dead and walked off in the other direction but not before replying "He alive, if he was dead, i'd feel it".

He saw her standing there, where the water met the shore in a rush of golden brown and blue. Her smile gone with the realities of the morning. Walking over to her he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure that move would be accepted. Instead he crouched lower to the sand and settled himself, throwing his arms infront of his knees and pulling them closer to his chest. She looked down on him and when their eyes met, he offered her a smile.

"I saw you sleeping before... i didn't want to wake you" he told her looking away from her surprised gaze and out towards the horizon.

She moved a step further from him before lowering herself to the floor and sitting down. Her hands not quite sure what to do with themselves, found thier way around her chest. She closed her eyes

"I was tired... I haven't slept in..."

"...days... i know, you haven't slept since you talked to him last" his eyes lowered to the floor and the hatred in his voice rising.

Kate took a deep breath and looked his way, her heart telling her to do the right thing, her mind already made up.

"I think we need to talk" she told him noticing ho he moved his hand to his hair and tucked it behind his ears.

"I thought thats what we were doing... look Freckles i know something went on between you and St Jack, i aint a fool. But you seriously need to decide what you're gunna do. You gunna sit round all mopey and wait for your guilt to subside or you gunna take life as it comes, one day at a time with me at your side. I aint gunna wait forever" he had stopped looking at her and was now inspecting his feet. After a few minutes had passed he stood up and began to walk away until her voice stopped him. He turned around to see that look on her face, the one that said... You've let me down Sawyer.

"What is it Freckles, did i dissapoint you, lead you on... make you believe something good could come from me?" he asked in a harsh tone.

She shook her head slowly and stood up, walking over to him until they were face to face she looked him straight in the eyes. Reality had hit home, and it hit hard. Kate had realised that her and Sawyer weren't as similar as she thought. He was still the same person that he had been when he crashed, she had changed... for the better? Maybe. She would have to wait and find out.

" No Sawyer, you didn't ever lead me on... I however, I led you on, and i'm sorry. I'm sorry that i made you believe i loved you, i'm sorry that we... well you know but most of all i'm sorry you're not..."

"... Jack" he finished and Kate looked confused, because the way he said it wasn't spiteful, it was more an answer of surprise. She heard raised voices behind her and as she turned she saw him. His clothes tattered and torn, and his face covered in bruises. He could barely stand but he was there, in the flesh. He was home. She walked towards him, her pace quickening the closer she got to him and when he saw her he fell to his knees, she joined him on the sand her arms wrapped tightly around his waist holding him against herself. His head fell to her shoulder and his arms, which were wrapped tightly around her waist now fell limp at his sides. His eyes closed over and Kate began to panic, lying him back in the sand she checked for a pulse, he was breathing... just. She placed her hand on his face and traced the shape of his jaw before bending over and placing a gentle kiss there. Her heart rejoycing and her mind at ease, she couldn't help but feel her faith had pulled through. Jack was home... where he belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

He awoke to the sound of silence, he couldn't believe it. How could he be back here. The basement was cold and damp as usual, but he had left here, escaped. He closed his eyes and shook his head everything seemed so surreal. He had seen her, felt her... been close enough to tell her he loved her and he hadn't. Now he felt he would never get the chance because all of a sudden here he was back in this hellhole. How... He didn't know. He had felt the softness of her skin as his arms wrapped around her waist, gently caressing the flesh exposed between her tshirt and jeans. He had saw her face when he had stumbled upon them all, she had looked at him and in that one moment he knew he was home... safe.

He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. It had all been so real. He felt her, breathed the same air she did, and wanted her as much as he sensed she wanted him. That was the reality, and this place... this was hell for him. He stood up and walked to the small bed that had been set up for him and he lay down. Curling into a ball he began to fall asleep hoping that when he did finally fall, he would see her there. He would apologise for not staying long enough, for not being there for her... he would tell her he loved her. It was only then he knew he would be able to move on.

His eyelids began to sink under the weight of the power of sleep. He eventually nodded off and true to his hopes, as clear as day there she stood. A young girl, about five clutching her hand. Her raven black hair was now waist length, having grown considerably as she had aged.But in those sea green eyes he saw her youthfulness. She smiled at him and ran towards him arms outstretched. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms her face finding the crook of his neck and his arms meeting as they encircled her waist. He let his hand move to her head and gently stroke her hair as he kissed her gently on the nose like he had in dreams previous. She smiled and kissed him back.

How could someone so small, be so perfect? How could somone he had never met, make him feel like his world was complete? He lowered her to the floor and watched as she stepped back to join Kate. Thier hands entwined, they looked every inch the happy mother and daughter, but in their eyes he saw something was missing.

The little girl looked up at Kate and was rewarded with a nod of the head. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"We miss you daddy! We really miss you..." she was nearly crying as she told him this, and Jack felt his heart beginning to break.

Just as fast as they had appeared they dissapeared. He fell to his knees, his head clutched in his hands and he began to sob uncontrollably, muttering her name under his breath. Wishing on every star that lit the sky that she would come back,

"Faith!... Faith!..."

Jack felt his body being shaken, he sat upright with a jolt and looked around him. No basement, No darkness. He could hear Aaron screaming at the top of his lungs three tents down. He was home, and to his right sat Kate. Her hand on his arm and a worried look on her face.

"Jack are you okay?... you were shouting someone at the top of you voice, you were shaking...i..."

He didnt answer, he had been asleep for what felt like forever and Kate knew all too well the feelings that were going through Jacks mind, she didn't want to push him. Kate looked at him sympathetically and shook her head. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head wwith his free hand. Kate moved closer to him and smiled.

"bad dream...I thought it was only me who had them..."

He offered her an appreciative smile and placed his weight onto his spare hand trying in vain to stand up. It only amused Kate to see him stumble and fall back down. It hurt her to see him like this, so vunerable. But she also knew that if he didn't have the strength to go anywhere, he wouldn't leave her again. She didn't want to push him, but whilst she was watching him, he had shouted a girls name. He had never told her if he had kids, why would he... they weren't together. It was none of her buisness. They stayed silent for a while, just taking in each other, their eyes never breaking contact, their breathing shallow and the air tense. Their time together was cut short by the tent being rustled, and a tall man entering.

"Welcome home Doc..." Sawyer said, his head peering through the opening to the tent and a look of discontent on his face "... We had almost given up hope". He said motioning with his hand to where Kate sat.

So she had forgotten about him, was willing to forget eveything he had done for her. He wondered why it didn't hurt so much to know this. Was it because he knew all too well the power women like her held over men like him. Or was it because deep down, he hadn't expected anything from her. He wanted to love her, knowing full well she would never love him back the same way. _What did they call it _he thought to himself... _yeah, thats it. Unrequited Love_. Jack knew all about that.

He laughed gently at Sawyers comment, and waved his hand as if to show he didn't care about his rude remark. He watched as Kate stood up and walked over to the opening of the tent. Expecting to see the worst Jack turned his head. After a few minutes he had turned around to find his tent had been fastened from the inside, and there at the front of the tent stood Kate. Defiance in her eyes and love in her heart, she shook her head.

"What he said... it's not true. Any of it. I hadn't given up on you. I swear. I stayed here every night, i waited for you to come back..." He saw a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek.

He stood up shakily and walked over to her. His hand met her face and his thumb caressed the tear that had escaped. Stopping it in its tracks.

"It's not going to be the same Kate, i know what you did... you and Sawyer" He told her, watching as her eyes widened and a look of horror and surprise appeared on her face.

"Jack... I... we...um..." He silenced her by moving his hand lower down her face where his finger met her lips.

"You're a big girl Kate, you make your own decisions. I'm not here to judge you. I remember you told me once you missed me, and it was too hard here without me... so i'm here and i'll never leave you, but its not going to be the same. It just can't be the same." the confusion still apparent. She wondered how Jack could know this, she had told him this in a dream, a dream she had dreamt every night since they had arrived back home.

He smiled at her and cupped her face in his rough hands, gently placing a kiss on the end of her nose and on her forehead he pulled back and walked out of the tent.

Leaving Kate standing there alone, wondering what exactly had happened to him. So he knew about her and Sawyer... then he had to know it was a mistake. He had to know how it was eating her up inside, how she wished she could have gone back and changed things. She shook her head. She wouldn't change a thing, she was at a point in her life where she needed someone and Sawyer was there. He was sweet and kind, and not many people saw that, but she knew that it wasn't right... being with him. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. She stood, rooted to the spot, her heart in her mouth and her feelings on display. She was going to have to work to Jack back, she knew it... all she had to do was stop running.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so i know i made Jacks first words to kate sound harsh, but i'm not ready for him to give in to her yet. She hurt him, i saw that look on his face when he saw them together and although i know in my heart he would do anything for him i'm still wondering if she would do the same. I wonder if that girl knows exactly what she wants. Dont worry though. Angst makes the heart grow fonder. Jate will happen, its just gunna take time.**_

_**Keep Reviewing! I do this all for you.!!!**_

The night rolled around and the fires were lit. People were gathered round thier own little ries, many sleeping in the comfort of the people they could now call their loved ones, whilst others talked about the return of their leader. Jack sat a llittle out of the way, in a small opening by the edge of the jungle. He didn't know why he just wanted to be alone right now. He held his hands out infront of him, warming them by the flames that were dancing infront of him. He had been home for two days, he had talked to no one prefering to keep himself to himself. He hadn't really slept much other than the first night. His dreams had deserted him, leaving him feeling a little empty where he had once felt wholw. He had tried to envision her again, that beautiful child of his but when he closed his eyes all he could see was darkness. He didn't want to let her down, he didn't want to miss her anymore. He wanted to tell Kate what he had dreamt about, tell her that he had seen their future. Take her in his arms and tell her that one day they would both see that beautiful child of theirs and that she would be everything they had ever wished for. He couldn't do this of course, but not for lack of trying.

He had promised himself that after everything they had been through, he would take it slow. Allow her the time and space to sort herself out. To know what she wanted, because he couldn't begin anything with her until he knew both her head and her heart were in the same place. With him.

He watched her during the day as she crept off into the jungle, picking fruit and taking long walks until she was exhausted. He was always behind her, making sure she was safe... making sure no harm came to her. He would watch her in the night as she slept , still in his tent, stil in his bed. Her nightmares becoming something of a rarity now, she wouldnt tell him but it was because she finally felt safe.

He sat by his fire and clasped his hands together, watching as Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Charlie and Hurley all sat around their fire, laughing, joking and enjoying the time they were able to spend together. He smiled and turned is head to look back into the flames infront of him. His mind wondeirng back to the image of that little girl... his little girl. Faith. He remembered the way it felt to hold her, the way her hair blew in the gentle breeze that swept across the island. He remembered looking into her eyes and seeing everything he had ever wanted right there. He took an deep breath and with it he began to image what it would be like to have her, to hold her in his arms once more. His little girl... their little girl.

His contemplation was interupted by the sound of shuffling in the sand. He opened his eyes and saw Claire had come to join him. Charlie was watching from the opposite fire, smiling as he held Aaron close to his own chest. Oh the feeling of being a father had taken hold of him, it had made him a better person and for that Jack was grateful. His nephew needed someone like Charlie in his life. Sure he had been a drug addict, sure he had issues, but Jack could see beneath that and he knew Charlie would never hurt Claire or Aaron. He had faith in him.

Claire lowered herself into the sand next to Jack her hair blowing in the soft breeze that swept over the island. She reached out her hand to Jack and he looked at her questioningly.

"What a big brother can't hold his little sisters hand?, He's too macho for that?" she laughed as a smile broke out on Jacks face and he placed his hand in hers. She gripped his hand and looked into his eyes. She remembered the first time she had meet him, how she trusted him instantly, him and those eyes. He had told her when he came back from the others that she was his little sister, but they had never really addressed the issue further. Until now. His eyes darted up to look at Claire, they then travelled over to the fire where Kate now sat, reaching over Sawyer to tickle Aaron. He watched with a hurt look and Claire noticed it. She sqeezed his hand gently and nodded towards Kate.

"She didn't sleep the entire time you were gone. I finally managed to get her to take a nap one day but only in your bed. I went in half an hour later to check on her and she was wrapped up in your blanket... she looked so peaceful, so close to you"

"I watch her sleep every night, only an arms reach away and yet everytime i look at them together i feel shes so uncontrollably out of reach. It's driving me insane." he admitted, looking down at the floor in shame.

Claire looked at her brother and her heart broke. She had known all along how he felt for Kate, she had been privvy to alot whilst on this island. She knew how Jack loved it when Kate smiled and her nose would wrinkle up. She knew that everytime Kate would leave to go fruit picking Jack would follow behind her. She also knew that everytime Kate and Sawyer fell into their little routine Jacks heart would break that little bit more, no matter how much he tried to hide it she could see it. She saw Kate watching them, eventually standing up and walking over towards them. Claire began to stand up to leave them alone, but not before whispering in Jacks ear

"Whatever happens with her, I'm here for you. Just remember Jack... take it slowly! You're worth the wait"" She looked into the eyes of her big brother and felt herself being pulled into a hug. She had never expected that from him, holding hands was the closest their new found relationship had got, and he only gave into that because she teased him. He moved his arms up and around her waist and released her from his embrace. "Thanks Claire..." he said quietly as she began to leave.

He watched Kate approach him and join him in the sand. His eyes flickering from the fire, to her face. Noticing how nervous she was he broke the ice. He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her head falling naturally onto his. This felt right, her...here... with him. He let his head fall on top of hers and as their eyes closed he couldn't help but feel some kind of comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is for Hellmouth20 who i don't know but i have had great reviews from, Everytime i see a review i write more of this. So please... keep up the comments, good or bad they mean the world to me.

_**And i'll walk away from you, give you space to breathe.**_

_**Because i couldn't take it if you ran,**_

_**So i'll just turn and walk away**_

_**Catch me if you can**_

_**X Magically Challenged X**_

As the sun rose on the island, life began to stir. Claire and Charlie, up early with Aaron were strolling down the beach hand in hand, Aaron hanging sleepily in the bjourn that was tied safely around Charlies body. Hurley was sat at the edge of the water building a sandcastle, wasting some time doing something so simple. Sawyer stood at the opening of his tent, staring hatefully towards the jungle. Jack awoke to find Kate curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest and his arms round her waist holding her in position. He just watched her for a while, watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully for what seemed like the first time in ages. He brushed a stray curl away from her face and was amused to see that her hadns were gripping his shirt, holding on as if he could get up and leave at any given minute. Maybe i should, maybe i should get up and leave... run away. Leave her standing there wondering just like i did what the hell i had done wrong. He looked at her again, that face that he would see when he closed his eyes, those Freckles that made him see her youthfulness underneath all that worry and that heart of hers, that smile the one that could bring him to his knees. He loved her, it wasn't hard for him to admit, the only problem he had with telling her was that he also had a realtionship with Sawyer. They had become friends of a sort, and although he knew that Sawyer hadn't thought about him when he and Kate had slept together, he... somewhere deep down in his conscience knew that unless Kate had confirmed to Sawyer that there was no relationship between them he couldn't be with her. No matter how much he wanted to right at this moment in time.

He felt her stirring, moving slightly in his arms she sheepishly looked up at him.

"How long have I been..." she asked, moving her hands to her head and scooping her hair into a bobble. Their eyes met, hazel locked with deep brown and Jack began to lose his power of speech as he mumbled...

"Well considering the last thing i remember saying to you was how beautiful you looked in starlight..." he watched her eyes widen, till locked in battle with his. He shook his head and she realised he was still pinned under her. She stood up embarrased and rubbed the sand off her jeans, resisting the urge to kiss him she just smiled shyly and looked around her. He stood up to join her and in the distance she noticed Sawyer throwing daggers towards them. _Shit! _she thought_ I haven't talked with Sawyer yet_. The truth being she didn't know what exactly she was going to say, when she did talk with him. She cared for him, alot. It just didn't feel right. She would have loved to have said she felt it all along. She knew from the first time she saw him that Jack was her soulmate but she couldn't. Sure she ahd felt different, strange maybe when she was with Jack, but she didn't know that what she was feeling was love. She didn't know that they funny fluttering she felt in her stomach everytime he walked by, were butterflies. She had never had the pleasure of experiencing them before Jack. She didn't know that the reason she couldn't sleep right was because she wasn't in his arms and it was only after coming home without hm, that she realised how much she really loved, missed and needed him.

"Kate..." Jacks voice called her, he sounded frustrated. She shook her head to find him watching her, watching Sawyer. She turned to face Jack and saw he looked hurt. He had just woken up with her in his arms, spent the night regaling how beautiful she was and here she was staring at Sawyer. She kicked herself mentally as her eyes switched from Jack to Sawyer and back again. She took a deep breath and looked at Jack again before walking away.

"I'm sorry..." she shouted, nodding towards Sawyer "... i have to fix a few things with him first".

Jack stood there rooted to the spot. Disbelief spread across his face. He couldn't believe that she was doing this again. He wanted so badly to walk over to her, grab her by the arms and scream at her to stop apologising. He shook his head, he couldn't do that He couldn't hurt her. He cared too much for her, and it was killing him. He was beginning to hate the fact that when it came to her, he couldn't see straight. She didn't think twice about hurting him, and she probably never would. He nooded his head towards Sawyer indicating that Kate should go. She shook her head again and whispered another apology. Jack turned his back and walked towards his own tent. Sitting down and picking up his journal his mind went back to Claires words the night before _"you're worth the wait". _As he watched Kate walk out of his life and back into Sawyers, he coulsn't help but think Claire didn't have a clue what she was talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am an offical Skater Hater and up until recently i couldn't care much for Sawyer as a character. That was until... during one of our Jate debates... i was show the error of my ways by a certain friend of mine... (you know who you are). So this chapter is for Mikachoo again!! Its as simple as that, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Sawyer..." she said , approaching him and grabbng him by the arm. "... we really need to talk"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her cynically. His gaze travelling up and down the length of her body "Talk, Freckles... think its a bit too late for that. I already know you're little secret. Not that you did anything to cover up the fact that you slept with th almighty Doc himself last night. Of all the things i thought about you i did'nt think cheat was one of them" he shook his head of dirty bonde hair and bent down to pick up the rope he had dropped earlier. He began to wind it up his arm.

She couldn't help but feel that either way she played this someone would get hurt. If she told Sawyer she had never really loved him, then that would hurt him. No matter how much he tried to make it sound as if it didn't. However if she told him she did love him, then Jack would get hurt. So she did what her mother told her to do... she followed her heart. Motioning towards his tent she asked Sawyer to step inside, he did so without hesitation and she followed him inside. This waasn't going to be easy, but nothing in life ever was.

As she entered the tent, she was greeted by a pair of arms around her waist, and although shock registered on her face, she did little to stop those arms from pulling her closer and holding her head up to recieve his kiss. Her lips lingered there for a moment, taking in the heat she felt from his body. He began to kiss her hard, forcefully... his hands roaming around her back, pulling her top up and over her head. At this point she was completely lost in the moment. When he fell to his knees and began to undo the buttons on her jean she finally awoke from the trance she had been in. Her closed eyes were now open and reality hit her like a tonne of bricks. She pushed Sawyer to the floor and looked at him in shame. The truth being that it wasnt him she was ashamed of, it was herself. She had come in here to tell him that there couldn't be anything between them, and here she was giving herself to him just as easily as she had before.

"Frailty thy name is woman..." Sawyer spat out "... come on Freckles, you can't cut me off there. You and I both know you came here for something you had longed for since the first time we screwed. You want me ... accept it!" As he stood up his arms found their way back around her waist. Forcefully ashe pushed him away from her. Bending down and picking up her tshirt she felt the none too familiar feeling of nausea coursing through her body. She hadn't felt this in a long while, then again she hadn't felt as worthless in a long while. She pulled on her top and threw herself on the floor, her legs crossing infront of her and a serious look on her face.

"You can either join me, and have an adult conversation... or I can leave and you can kiss any kind of realtionship we ever had goodbye" she told him. Noticing how his reaction was to shake his head and scowl before joining her on the floor. He looked into her eyes, he had only tried to do what he just did out of desperation. Deep down inside he really did care for Kate, he just wasn't sure it was love. That word came a little too easily for him, and everytime he had said it after the nnight his mather was killed, he didn't have it in him to actually mean it. He held out his hand and she took it in her own. They had been friends once, none of this complicated we-screwed-and-now-its-weird feelings. Kate was the first to break the silence that had taken them over since they had found the floor.

"I don't think this... you and I... i don't think it will work" she said brushing her hair behind her ears and looking down at her feet. She knew his reaction wasn't going to be pleasant but she knew she had to let him know the truth. He nodded his hed slowly, picking up a twig that lay by his foot and peeling the bark off it.

"What you dont think it will work, or you don't want it to... hell Freckles, you sure know how to make or break a man don't ya"

She shot him a look that in a way apologised on its own. She couldn't do this anymore, she needed to tell him.

"Sawyer i'm so sorry, it just. I doesn't feel right." It cut him deep inside. Although he knew these words were coming he coudn't have prepared himself for how they would have felt. He tried to cover up his apparent hurt by laughing it off and shrugging.

"It never will sweetheart, no matter who you with. You and me, were cut from the same cloth, criminals, cons whatever you want to call us, were the same. We ain't got it in us to make eveything work, to make eveything feel right. Not like Dr J Shephard out there, hes got the life we all want, back home. He's go the perfect home, the perfect job and he can take the time to make things right. But you and I... we got more important things to do than to stop and smell the flowers. We gotta take care of ourselves"

In his voice Kate heard truth, she heard somethings she used to believe were right. But not anymore... now she felt, well she felt she was finally finding some peace within herself. Peace she knew she had wanted for so long. Ironic right, peace on an island full of uncertainty. She stood up and began to leave when she turned around to face Sawyer. He was still sitting down, his head in his hands. He needed time, she would give him that. _But not before setting few things straight _she thought to herself.

"You know, maybe thats where you're wrong..." she said her hadn gripping the tarp, to stop her legs from caving in, it had been so long since she had stood up for herself. "I don't have anything i would rather do than be able to stop and appreciate the little things in life. I want to make things right... and i want to make them, with him. I want to take care of him, and i want him to take care of me. I used to think we were the same too Sawyer, i used to think about how maybe, being the way we were, and meeting like this, it was meant to be between us. But i'm not the same person i was 5 months ago. I'm not!"

Sawyer looked up at her and threw her a smile that made her feel he appreciated her standing up for herself. He got to his feet and held out his hand, she placed her own in it and they shook. An unspoken agreement that now everything had been fixed... at least for a little while. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear

"You keep telling youself that Freckles... maybe one day you'll actually believe it"

As they seperated, hands, thoughts, feelings... Kate couldn't help but fel a weight lifted off her shoulders. She could now feel at ease when she was with Jack. She could now look at him, with that same look he gave her and feel nothing but love for him. But was it going to be that easy. Where would they start... Maybe they would start with Hello, and maybe they would start with a smile. As long as they started something Kate didn't care how.

There was a commotion outside and Sawyer and Kate rushed outside the tent to see what was going on. Down the beach Jack was shouting at the top of his lungs, then after every outburst Calire would shout back. Kate began to run towards them, as she reached them ...walking over to Jack she noticed he has taken down his tarp and had packed his bag which was now rested on his back. His tarp rolled up under his arm. She took a step towards him and his hands went up infront of him defensively, his face tear stained and his breathing rapid and heavy. She wondered what had happened to make him like this. It clicked... didn't take a genius to figure out the reason he was out here beating himself up like this.

So maybe thier relationship wouldn't start with smile and greetings, maybe it would start with goodbyes. Maybe it would start with the need for space. Maybe it would never start... at this point who knew.

_**I'll tell ya who knows... ME!! and i aint spillin unless i get me some reviews of the third kind lmao. I'm in a strange mood today, felt the need for more Jate angst. Its not going to be all roses and sweet smelling love, its hard work being in a relationship. The way i see it she hurt Jack so bad, bad enough that he would never admit it, because thats the kind of guy he is. He deserves some happiness, but i think shes gunna have to work hard to make him trust her again. Dont worry though. shes gunna work damn hard!!! if i have my way, and seeing as how im the one writing this, all im going to say is WORK KATE DAMNIT!!! Lol XxX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay so this one intertwines wiht the last chapter, for all you confused as to why Jack was crying... here ya go. And please give the man a break, he deserves to break down once in a while. Go easy on him... hes a sweetie XxX**_

"Jack you're being ridiculous!" Claire shouted, raising her hands to stop him from leaving the tent. He stopped and looked her in the eyes. She looked worried, scared and he... well he looked like a man who had just spent the last fifteen minutes switching between tears and rage. She raised her hand and caught his wrist, throwing him a sympathetic look she pleaded with him "Please don't go Jack, don't do this..."

"Why should I stay?" his words were harsh, simple but heartfelt. He pulled his arm from cLaires loose grasp and and shook his head.

"Stay for me... if you won't stay for her, then stay for me" she pleaded, her heart breaking as she watched him contemplate walking out of her life just like thier father had done.

He noticed her near tears and stopped packing his bag, walking over to her, he pulled her into his chest and held her tighly. She could feel his heavy breathing and it finally hit her how hard he was taking the whole Kate and Sawyer situation. She held him tighter, her head buried depp in hsi chest. He had been the strong one for so long, now it was time to let him have his mmoment of uncertainty. She would be there for him just like he was for her... her and everyone else.

"I want to Claire... i just don't know if i have it in me to be here while they are... together. I'm tired of being second best, and thats all i will ever be, to anyone." he confessed, his hands unclasping from their grip around her as he took a step back to what he was doing.

"These things take time Jack, you have to understand something, Kate and Sawyer... theres issues there and it will take a while to sort things out... after everything i think she owes him that". Claire wasn't defending anyone she just, after hearing all the sides of the story wanted everyone to have a fair say in the matter at hand.

Jack spun round, his eyes grew wider at the mention of his name. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and thrashed his way past Claire and out of the tent. Outside the sunlight hurt his eyes, he squinted to see his path along the beach. His mind racing, his plan... to get as far away frm everyone as he could, somewhere he could be alone with with his dreams. At least in his dreams he was happy.

"Jack... Please!" Claire shouted, chasing after him down the beach and causing all the other castaways to stop whatever they were doing and focus on them. Even Sawyer and Kate came out of the tent to see what all the commotion was about. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around looking Claire straight in the eyes. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to where Kate and Sawyer were standing, one looking confused the other worried.

"Whats going on?" Kate asked walking towards them until she was close enough to see Jacks tear stained face. She went to step closer to him but his hands flew up in defense.

"Jack... Whats wrong?... Where are you going?" she asked noticng his backpack and tarp rolled up underneath his arm.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled turning around and kicking the sand in rage. Both Calire and Kate took a step back upon seeing this, both had seen Jack angry before but never like this. This time it wasn't just anger Jack was feeling, it was rage, deceptiona dn love. Those things could kill a man. He looked at Kate and shook his head his hands falling to his sides.

"I can't do this anymore... i can't sit around and hope one day you'll choose me... It hurts when the day ends and you don't. I have to go, i need some space..." he told her, raising his hands to his head and rubbing the back of it soothingly.

Kate watched him break infront of her, she nodded acceptingly, feeling her heart break at what she had witnessed. She had done this to him, she had broken him. He hadn't realised when she said she was going to talk to Sawyer that she meant to break things off with him. All he had seen was her walking away from him once more and that was the finally straw for him. She unedrstood perfectly, but she couldn't let him leave without him knowing how she felt. But how could she show him... She looked at his hand and saw his journal sitting there comfortably. She couldn't help but feel that in this moment, maybe words were all they needed to save them.


	15. Chapter 15

Again this chapter is for Mikachoo! This is what i promised and promises will be delivered.

_**And so in this night i'll hold you, as you once held me. In my heart, locked and safe... until you return to me. I'll be right here waiting. I'll give you time and space, but I'll still love you the same... maybe more.**_

Kate stared at him, their eyes locked, both struggling to break contact. Kates breathing had rapidly caught up with Jacks and the two were now breathing so hard you could hear them above their voices. Her whol body felt like it was shaking, and as she looked at Jack she saw his was too. How could two people who felt this passionately about each other not have noticed it before. This whole situation was incomprehendable. She didn't want him to leave, god that was the last thing she wanted. But she knew that if she didn't let him go, things would never work between them. They both had things to work out, and both had to see that the other one had issues, baggage. If they couldn't accept that then maybe there was no hope for them. Kates mind was working overtime, and although she wasn't going to stop Jack from leaving she wasn't going to let him go without him knowing something.

"So go... take that time and space you need so badly..." tears falling down her cheeks as she said this "... but before you do"

She walked up to him, so close to him she could feel his hot, heavy breath against ehr cold skin. Their hands brushing gently as their fingers entwined. He looked straight into her eyes, his owen dislaying that insatiable appetite he had only for her. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and her lips found his. It wasn't rushed, hurried... it was nothing like the first time they kissed. It was slow, sensual...lingering. After an eternity had passed she pulled back and noticed his eyes were still closed. He was savouring the moment. Making a mental note of how good it felt, not wanting to foget how her lips felt against his, how her hands feel in his. She steps back, he holds on tight to her hands. Shaking them she urges him to look at her and when he does its like nothing shes ever seen before. Its like he realises that shes finally shown hims something real, something he can hold onto.

She did it! She finally broke out of that routine of hiding herself. His heart couldn't help but leap at the thought that she was realising her full worth. She had stopped lying, stopped running and was now facing reality. He held onto her tight for fear that she might run away again, in his heart knowing he couldn't take it if she did.

"Kate..." he began, but she stopped him, her hands still in his and heart heart clearly marked with a J, she smiled at him gently.

"Jack... its okay. I'm not going to run, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. So go... I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back". Their hands falling apart, he watched as she walked away... watching her hair sway in the soft, calming, gentle breeze that had taken hold of the island. He'd go, just a little further along the beach, find some secluded space and when he had finally done what he wanted to he'd come back for her. He'd take his time, show her what love was supposed to be like. He'd treat her exactly how she deserved to be treated... and she'd be loved. For the first time in her life, she'd be respected for who she was, and it was him that would show her that respect. He loved her more now as she walked away than he ever did.

His Katie.

_**This is not the end. This is only the beginning. However i don't take too kindly to Jate fluff, i like angst, and Jex!!! OOOOH Maybe i'll write some for ya, on the condition that ya leave me some reviews. Love ya Lots XxXx**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay. My life is one hectic day after another...This one is dedicated to Ella Julian, Strizzy, Hellmouth20 and of course Mikachoo, your reviews mean th world to me. They make me wanna write more.**

The night has fallen, and the silence that has taken hold of the island is unbearable. On one side of the island the castaways were gathered around the huge communal fire that Sayid had built, whilst on the toher side of the island sat around a small, privat and intimate fire... sat Jack. It had only been a few hours, day had given way to darkness but his world still felt light after what had happened earlier. He sat in the sand his back rested against a tree and his eyes drooping, the cause of the latter being a mixture of the heat eminating from the fire and the ectasy he felt at hearing her say those words to him "I'll be right here when you get back". A small smile crept up on his face as he let out a deep breath, his gaze shifting from the dancing flames infront of him to those of the fire opposite. He looked around for her and sure enough just as she said she was, she was sat there. He watched as Sawyer walked up to her, for a moment his heart gave a stab of jealousy but it soon retreated as the he recalled the feeling of her lips against his.

Sawyer reached out his hand and Kate looked up at him.

"You fancy keeping me company Freckles... or you gunna sit round here all mopey util Dr Love comes back?" He asked watching as she threw him a look that said how unimpressed she was at his comment. His hand still outstretched she placed both her own at either side of her and pushed her body up off the ground. She turned her head away from him and began to walk away down the beach, her bare feet basking in the occasional wave that came up far enough to reach them. Sawyer jogged behind her, unsure of wether she wanted him to join her on this walk, she hadn't really given him an answer.

"Hey Freckles, you gunna wait for me. We can finish talking... "

Kate stopped and threw him a look, he knew that look. Many a woman had given him the Don't-even-go-there-Sawyer look. He stopped in his tracks and held up his hands.

"You can't just leave me high and dry like that Kate... it ain't right... you owe me. You're supposed to be with me... you're supposed to be mine" he told her his normally self aassured voice changing as if he was trying to convince himself of something.

"It's over Sawyer... no matter what would have happened it just wouldn't have worked out between us. I thought you understood... I'm not your's to have Sawyer... I don't belong to anyone" she told him, now taking the occasional glance over to where Jack had set up camp just a little way down.

Sawyer noticed this, he shook his head and walked closer to Kate grabbing her by the arm. He dragged her further up the beach towards the foliage and pushed her against a tree. Sure, a few days ago he wouldn't have dreamed about doing this to her but then again, a few days ago he didn't have to chance her down the beach just to talk to her. A few days ago he would have held her in his arms, they would have been together, no worries... no Jack. Kates eyes widened at this contact an her body shook. She looked into Sawyers eyes and instantly her perception of him changed... he was different somehow... needy, desperate. She could see this all in his eyes, those eyes that she once thought held a truth that his exterior expelled. Now they held the truth to everything his exterior displayed. The last man that had looked at her like this ended up dead. She couldn't... no she wouldn't allow him to do this to her. She wouldn't allow him to touch her like this. So she did the first thing that came into her head.

Her head connected with his and he released his grip on her arms. She used this split second to run towards Jack, she knew he wanted to be left alone but when Sawyer was behaving so strangely she knew she couldn't be around him. She was a few feet away from where Jack was curled up by the fire sleeping when she felt her body being thrown to the floor. Rolling over she saw Sawyer was on top of her. She wrestled to try and free herself from his grip, to no avail.

"Damn it Freckles... why d'ya do that now i got a headaache as well as a broken heart. Now you're gunna pay for both." He told her, his eyes looking straight into hers. She noticed that his pupils were dialated and his forehead was dripping with sweat. Her guess he had taken something... maybe some of that Cocaine he had stashed in his tent. How could he do this? She struggled and kicked and fought, whimpering as he held her down and began to undo the belt buckle on his jeans. Her heart was racing, she closed her eyes tight as the tears streamed down her face. He was going to do this... he was going to rape her.

He looked down at her, at those tears that dripped down her face and he didn't feel a thing. Love was a fickle thing... it mean everything to one person and nothing to another. To him, her love ahd meant the world... but that was days ago. To her, his love had meant nothing... it never had a chance not when it was competing against the love of Jack. He had realised this and now she would pay... she would pay for hurting him. He smiled as he pushed his head into the crook of her neck and began to kiss her as she cried. Now she was going to hurt the way he did...

Kates whole body began to shake. She knew this was coming, and she feared it. She felt his lips against the skin on her neck and she felt her skin crawl at the thought of what was about to happen. His hands moving up her legs and down the inside of her thighs. She closed her eyes... if this was going to happen she wouldn't watch. She woul do what she had always done. She would seperate herself from this, think about something else... anything else. It was the only way she knew how to deal with it. She felt him undo the buttons on her combat pants and then she felt him stop.

She felt his wieght being lifted off her and heard him hit the sand beside her with a thud. She opened her eyes to find Jacks fist connecting with Sawyers jaw over and over again. She watched as Sawyer rolled over so that he was ontop of Jack and now had the advantage but Jacks fists didn't seem to stop. They kept coming from nowhere and landing right where they intended to. She shakily buttoned up her pants and pushed herself further away from the two men, until she was hidden by the shadows and the trees surrounding them. She just sat there and watched as the two men rolled around only to be seperated by Sayid and Locke.

"What the hell is going on here?" Locke probed holding tight onto Sawyer whilst Jack freed himself from Sayids grip. He walked away from the men and towards the trees where he ahd seen Kate slide off to. He searched the line of sight but the darkness made it hard to see her.

"Kate... Kate its alright you can come out. I'm not going to let him hurt you... I promise" He shouted, not too loud but loud enough so she could hear him. She did hear him and slowly emerged from the shadows. Her hair messy and coveing her face, her clothes torn and she was struggling to stand up her whole body was still shaking. She walked over towards Jack and her head feel to his chest. Kissing the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her tight he spun to look at Sawyer who was still being restrained.

"You come near her again... you so much as look at her and i'll kill you... I mean it" His eyes wide, and his heart filled with rage. He turned Kate away from Sawyers view and walked her back to his fire. He couldn't protect her from the real world, but he could stop her from getting hurt anymore while she was here. As long as he was alive he wouldn't let a soul hurt her... not anymore.

_In this night i promise you'll never hurt again. As long as I live. From now until the end. I'll be here... always_

Review... Now!!! ha ha ha ha


	17. Chapter 17

_**In this time of dark uncertainty, I will hold you... Keep you safe. **_

They walked over to his fire, his arm draped around her waist holding her so close he could feel her breathing. It was still heavy... she has been through alot in the past hour, he just couldn't help but feel it was his fault. If he hadn't left... If he had stayed then she wouldn't have been walking along the beach alone...Sawyer wouldn't have had the chance to do what he nearly did. Jack was so angry, his fist clenchd... he wanted nothing more than to feel the force of his hatred hitting Sawyer in the face, nothing less than what he deserved. Looking down at her, her body shaking slightly as she looked down at the sand, Jack wanted nothing more than to hold her close and make everything alright again. As they reached his site, he removed his arm from her waist and motioned for her to sit down in the spot he had been resting just moments earlier. She sat down, pulling her knees into her chest her body still shaking with a mixture of shock and the chill that swept over the island. Jack walked towards his shelter and came out carrying a blue blanket, draping it around Kates shoulders he found himself a spot next to her. They didn't talk, he just watched her as she watched the fire dancing, free... wishing she could be as carefree as those flames. She pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders and closed her eyes. The blanket was soothing, it made her feel safe... she didn't know why, maybe it was because it was like her blanket at home... maybe it was because it smelt like Jack... she didn't know all she knew was that she felt safe, for the first time in whlat felt like forever. She didn't want this feeling to end.

Jack watched as her eyelids grew heavy, he smiled as she snuggled into the blanket slowly falling asleep. He placed his hand on her arm and she looked at him sleepily. _She looks beautiful even when she's tired _he thought to himself smiling and receiving a smile back.

"About what happened Jack..." she started, being stopped midflow by his finger touching her lips gently silencing her. He shook his head and smiled.

"Tomorrow Kate... You can tell me tomorrow... You're really tired, you need sleep" he told her watching her fight the temptation to fall asleep right there infront of him. She stood up shakily, looking back at him she saw his lip was bleeding and he had a cut on the side of his face from where Sawyer had managed to get a shot in. He didn't want her there, she decided she was more trouble than she was worth... she wasnt worth fighting for. So she began to walk back to her camp.

He stood up and quicky walked after her grabbing her by the arm and spinning her to face him.

"Kate where are you going?..." he asked, looking into her eyes and seeing confusion and hurt. She motioned towards her tent but no sound came from her mouth."...Like hell you're going back there, no way. You're staying right here with me... where you belong" he told her.

Tears now forming in her eyes, a few esacping and finding their way down her cheeks. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and kissed her forhead gently. Leading her back to his tent he watched as she sat on the makeshift bed and curled up in a ball, the blanket still wrapped tightly around her. Jack sat on the floor beside her, his hand gently storing its way from her hair, down her face brushing her cheeks and his thumb resting on her lips. She watched him intensly as he did this, watched with amazment as he put all his feelings for her, all the love he had for her into this one act. She let out a breath she had been holding and closed her eyes, totally relaxed and safe. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and deciding she couldn't fight sleep off any longer she gave in. Jack removed his hand from her face and smiled as she let out a whimper at the loss of his touch. He rested his head on his arms which were rested on the bed infront of him, and he just sat there and watched her fall asleep. Taking in her radiant beauty, loving her with every beat of his heart and wanting to do nothing but watch her for the rest of his life. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, she let out a small moan and then smiled... her mouth subconsciously letting out words Jack had never thought he'd hear her say.

"Don't leave me Jack... please..."

He moved closer to her, not quite wanting to push the limits by joining her on the bed he just made sure that his hand gripped hers. Their fingers entwined... a perfect fit, a perfect union of souls that had searched endlessly for each other only to find each other by chance. Jack closed his eyes and breathed huskily a sentence he wasn't sure Kate would hear.

"I'll never leave you... never..."

_These things I never thought I'd feel, These things I'll never know._

_To wake to hear the sweet birds song, to run barefoot in snow. _

_I never thought It possible that I'd find a love so true._

_I never thought I'd find soemone like you_

_These things I always wanted but i always seemed to lack._

_These things I could never find, I'm now right back on track._

_Like when angels sing their thanks to Gods amazing Grace,_

_and how my heart skips a beat when I'm looking at your face._

_Its because of your love I'm living._

_It's because our souls have touched_

_Now I really need to tell you_

_I love you, so, so much._

_These things I always wanted... but to get them I didn't know how._

_The day i found you...I was saved. My life, it feels right now._

_XxX Magically Challenged XxX_

**Yes!! I wrote ths drabble... No!! I aint proud... all i'm asking is for a little review when i come back!! Please XxXxX**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I love reviews and I have to say I'm greedy... I want more reviews!!!!! This is for those who have read this fic form day one, and also to those just discovering it... I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. (The song i have borrowed is Collide by Howie Day)**_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through,_

_You're barely waking,_

_And i'm tangled up in you._

He watched the rise and fall of her body, watched as her face for once portrayed contempt.It was in that moment he loved her most. His hand left her grip and made his way to her face, tracing gently her lips. She stirred from her sleep and smiled as she looked into her eyes. For a moment she let everything that happened last night fade away with the look in Jacks eyes. That look...that look that he saved for only her. She moved closer to him, her hands finding his shirt as she pulled herself in closer and snuggled into him. Her eyes closed and she felt his arms wrapping around her tightly. This felt good... it felt right, she didn't want this to stop... she wanted to stay right here, right here in the arms of her saviour, the arms of the man she loved... the arms of a man who loved her too.

He held her tight against his own chest. Her head buried in the crook of his neck, he felt her place sofy gentle kisses there. Letting out a laugh Jack felt Kate pull her head back, looking into her eyes he saw her smiling. It was a long time since she had smiled like that he thought at the same time she was thinking _Its been a long time since I have had a reason to smile._ He leaned forward and returned the gentle kisses moving from her neck down to her collarbone. She giggled and Jack continued kissing her. Her hands running up and down his arms and his gently caressing her back, making swirling motions on the small of her back which drove her crazy. The passion between them was evident. Their breathing became heavy and their hands wondered over each other bodies, their souls touching as they held each other, no words, no sounds... just love... their love. As Kates hands found their way underneath Jacks shirt, her fingers running through the coarse hair that was spread across his chest, he became lost in her and she in him.

"Kate..." he pulled away from her, watching as she greedily unbuttoned his shirt her lips finding his chest and then connecting once again with his lips silencing him.

"mmmmph...Kate... he began pulling away from her once more. She looked at him, a sorrowful look, a look of confusion. She began to pull away from him trying to turn away.

He realised what had happeed and he pulled her into his chest, his arms holding her tight as she struggled to get free.

"Kate... stop... just stop, tell me whats going on, please" he begged as he felt her body shaking in his grip. Her voice was muffled as she spoke, he pulled her away to hear her speak.

"You don't want me... I should have known that you wouldn't...why would you...I'm nothing..." she rambled he head shaking and her messy curly hair covering her face as she spoke.

He looked at her. Minutes ago she had been trying to give herself to him, heart and soul and he had rejected her. Or so it seemed to her. He shook his head in disbelief how could she think that he didn't want her. His every waking moment was spent thinking about her, he wanted nothing more than to be with herfor the rest of his life. He had only known her for a while and yet he couldn't imagine his life without her. After last night he was sure she'd want to take things slow... he didn't expect her to do what she did.

"...You're everything...you're my everything Kate. Don't ever think I don't want you... because i do... god knows i want you, i just thought that maybe you were rushing into this... trying to make amends for something you had no control over"

"I just needed it to feel right again...i needed it to feel like it should" she revealed, her body relaxing into his touch her head falling against his chest once more.

He kissed her forehead gently and held her tightly against himself. Never wanting to be without her this close to him.

"You don't have to worry about that at all Kate... You can take as long as you want, and don't worry about a thing. Just being hre with you, just holding you here in my arms... this is right to me. This is how it should always be... it should have been from the beggining. Its always been you Kate...always" he told her feeling her breathing slow down and her grip on him loosen up. She had fallen asleep in his arms for the second time, and Jack smiled thankfully glad to know that it wasn't going to be the last time. She was really his, they were really together... Just how it should have been.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay this is just a little note to let all your guys out there know that i am only going to write about 2-3 more chapters for Some Kind Of Comfort, theres going to be a big thing happening in the finale and then I'm going to start to post the Sequel which i have already penned... I decided to do this because...the sequel will be focused on events off the island, still extremely Jate. But alas i have decided to tell the story after the rescue has arrived. I am doing this as a sequel so that my divided fans can enjoy it. So this is for you, the fans who wish to stay on the island and the sequel is for those of us who truly believe Jate can function in the real world... Hey, who knows... Faith might even became a reality if you get what i mean. wink wink Love you all XxXx**_

Claire sat out in the open, just a few metres away from her tent where Charlie lay fast asleep. Aaron had woken her a few hours ago and not being one to go back to bed she just decided to spent some alone time with him, just her and her son watching the waves rolling back and forth, watching the sun rise and watching the islanders going about their daily routine.

"You know, this used to be a dream of mine, living on a desert island... now its more of a nightmare... but less about scary tales, i think its time that you and i shared our first proper fairytale... what do you think" she asked the little boy who was lying in her arms his eyes focused on his mother, taking in every word she said and smiling as he did so. He let out a laugh and she took that as incentive to continue forth with her epic tale of romance.

"Okay..." she began, settling herself into the sand "... here it goes. Once upon a time there was a Prince. Now this Prince, he had been through alot of heartache and sorrow in his life and just when he thought it couldnt get any worse, he ended up stranded on a desert island. The Prince was a handsome man, well respected and eveything a little boy shuld aspire to be like when he is older. The Prince's heart began to ache, he went to see his fairy goldmother who told him that the pain he was feeling was because he was aching for his true love. He was missing his Princess..._'But how will i know her if i have never met her. How will i know her if i dont even know her name?'_ the Prince asked, worried that his ache would never go away. The fairy godmotheer looked at the prince and told him that if he stopped looking for love, love would find him. After all its easier to find love when you least expect it. The Prince went away... he decided to take the fairy godmothers advice, he would wait... stop looking for love. He wouldn't give up on it... by no means, but he would just stop looking so hard... maybe that way love would have a chance of finding him..." Claire trailled off, her eyes no longer focused on Aaron who was still listening with childish intent. She was looking a little further down the beach...

_'The face of all the world has changed methinks'_

The golden sands he no longer tread alone. The heart he no longer felt ache for the sweet release of love. This was all her doing. It was all a product of being under her spell, of being held in her heart, in her mind and in her soul. She was captivating, a beauty that defied any reason. She was amazing, kind and caring... and she was finally his.

Hand in hand they took thier first stroll down the beach as a couple. Kate looking out at the sea, distracted by its calming beauty. Jack focused completely on the beauty that was Kate. It had been a long and arduous night. After a little misunderstanding Jack and Kate had finally managed to put a clear spin on the complicated mess that become their lives. It had been a long time coming and now that it was here, now that they were finally a couple, Jack felt a peace he had never known before. Kates pain was soothed with the creeping of the tides, her thoughts soothed by the knowledge of what was and her heart was soothed by the loving of a man she had loved for so long. She stood still for a moment, looking out onto the horizon, taking in all that life had to offer her at that moment,. She felt the warmth of his hand in hers and felt this warmth creep over her whole body as he slid his hand from her grasp to join his other arm, wrapped around her waist. Her head resting on his chest, he kissed the top of her head gently. The sun was shining as usual, but the happy glow they felt was nothing to do with the sun, all was right with world it became right the moment Faith interveined. The sound of the waves coming in, delicately washing over thier feet then sneaking back off into the rolling current caused both Jack adn Kate to close thier eyes and basque in the glory of the present.

Way off down the beach Claire sat with Aaron in her lap, she looked into the eyes of the young boy who giggled at her. She bent down and kissed his head before returning her gaze to the couple holding each other, smiling to herself before letting her thoughts fly off into the sky.

"...Looks like Uncle Jack finally found his princess".

Reviews mean more of my Jaterlove!!! XxXxXx


	20. Chapter 20

**I was having soooo many problems writing this... not wanting to push my boundaries i left it for a while an then came back to it... sorry its soooo late. XxXxX**

The once was a love that withstood the test of time. That against all odds, overcame the obstacles and blossomed. Alas, like all good things it has to come to an end. Even if its only for a little while.

They walked back along the beach towards Jacks tent, their hands entwined and their hearts the same. The cool breeze that swept over the island sent a shiver up Kates spine. She shook a little and Jack stopped and looked at her.

"You okay?" He questioned thier eyes locking as she gave him a smile, he was always concerned about her. Always had been... she onyl realised now just how long he had harboured feelings for her. She nodded her head and moved closer to him her arms slipping around his back and his around her waist.

"I'm just cold thats all..." she admitted sheepishly. How could anyone be cold on a tropical island. Kate didn't know why she was feeling so cold but she assumed it had something to do with tsunami season approaching. Jack stopped in his tracks just outside his tentand motioned for Kate to go inside. As they entered she found her way onto the make shift bed they had been sharing the past few nights. After the Sawyer ordeal they hadn't communicated much with the rest of the island, save for Claire and Charlie who came by to pass them bottles of water and the occasional mango. In a way they both prefered it that way, just speniding some quality time. It had helped alot, after everything that had gone on they decided that before their realtionship moved any further they would get to know a little more about each other. The night before they had sat up till way past sunset talking about who they were, who they had been, and what they wanted with their lives. Jack had heard a little more about Kates home life as a child and she had confessed to him exactly what she did that made her they object of the search launched by the FBI.

_"I want to tell you what I did..." she told him, her head rested on his chest, his arms holding her tight. It had been a long night and it was about to get even longer Jack thought, bringing his hand to her hair and slowly running his fingers through her deep brown curls. She looked up at him, they had sat in this position for nearly an entire day... not saying a thing to each other just holding each other, holding onto each other. _

_"Kate you don't have to ..." Jack began, but was intterupted by Kate as her gaze fell to the floor and then back up at him. _

_"I know... but I want to, you deserve to know... before we go any further you deserve to know everything i did..." Her gaze slipping once more but before she could catch a glimpse of the floor his fingers cupped her face and he brought her eyes up to meet his._

_"Okay then... but just know that no matter what you tell me... Its not going to change how i feel about you...i promise" He brought her lips to meet his own and for a moment Kate nearly believed his words. She nearly believed that everything could be alright between them after he knew. She nearly let herself be fooled by his words, the way she had fooled many with her own. _

_She sat up and moved away from him, a confused looking finding his face._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, his hand still grpping hers as she sat herself in the sand opposite him. Her hair fell infront of her face, sheilding her eyes, her emotions. It was better he didn't see her this way. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began her story. Jack listened in horror and shock as Kate told him of how she found out tha her mothers boyfriend was actually her real father, he listened as she told him of how she would lie awake at night and hold her pillow over her ears determined to block out the noise of her mother being beaten within an inch of her life. She told him of how he came home one night and she had decided she had taken enough... she couldn't let him kill her ma, not the way he had killed her family. So she put him to bed after yet another of his late night benders, turning the gas on full she left the house knowing full well of the fate that he would meet soon. Tears were falling from her eyes as she repeated the last part to Jack, her body shaking and her voice a tone of confusion, hatred and fear._

_"I killed my father... I killed him...I hated him and I hated myself for being part of him so I killed him..." She looked up at Jack and saw in his eyes something she never expected to see. _

_"So... now you know..." she said, watching as he stood up and ran his fingers through his short hair. He let out a deep breath and turned to face her. She stood up and began to leave, she knew that he wouldn't stay true to his promise, no one ever had. She could something in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place... was it fear? Did he think she would hurt him? No... it was sympathy... no empathy..."_

_Jack raised his hand to stop her from leaving. He walked to her and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her whole body shook as she broke down once more, only now she felt his body shaking with hers. He was crying too. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes._

_"You don't hate me... you don't think i'm bad?" she asked, almost like a child would ask after they had done something they knew they shouldn't have. Jack looked down at her standing there safe in his embrace. Shaking his head he placed his lips on her forehead gently kissing her. She pulled away again her heart now questioning why he wasn't scared, why he wasn't running from her._

_"What I did Jack..."_

_"What you did Kate... was in the past. You may have set up the situation knowing what would happen but you didn't kill your father. You didn't physically murder him. You're not the kind of person... and i don't hate you because how could i hate someone who is in the exact same position as me. You left the gas on and your father killed himself. I turned my father in and destroyed his career... then he drank himself to death. We both played a part in thier demise Kate but we can't blame ourselves for something we didn't do...and if you're a cold hearted criminal Kate... then you're not alone... I am too" _

_As Jack let this all out Kate relaised just how much she didn't know about Jack. Just how much he had to deal with... just how alike they were. Maybe if she hadn't stereotyped him all those months ago they would have been able to move past everything sooner. She felt his arms tighten around her and her head fell back against his chest. Kate was a big believer in Faith and God and it was at this moment she thanked him for everything she had... right here right now._

And so it had began... they had decided a fresh start. No dwelling on the past, only thinking about the here and now. Kate sat on the makeshift bed smiling to herself as Jack removed his wet tshirt and couldn't help but think to herself that here and now... was a pretty amazing place to be. Jack noticed her staring at him and he smiled back. Her loose curls hung around her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled like the aurora borealis in clear view. Jack moved over towards her, not bothering to put on a clean tshirt. Kate stood up and walked over to meet him. Her hand running up and down his chest and his hands finding her hips toying with the buckle straps on her jeans. They kissed passionately and Jack lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lay her down on the bed. They kissed for what felt like an eternity until Jack pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"You know i love you right... You know i'd do anything for you" he whispered, his hands running through her messy brown curls tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

She nodded and brought her lips to meet his again rolling over until she was straddling him. He ran his hands up her body from her waist to her arms slowly taking off her top as he did so. As the offending garment was cast to the floor he sat uright, her in his lap looking sheepish, he smiled. Bringing his mouth to linger on her collarbone where he placed the most delicate of kisses trailing down to her breasts. He looked up again into those eyes he ad dreamt about so many nights, how he prayed this wasn't yet another dream. No... it was way too real to be a dream. She ran her hands up his muscular arms until her hands clasped at the back of his head bringing him in again for yet another ecstatic kiss. He gently rolled her over sliding his hands behind her back to udo her bra, which found a place on the floor next to her t shirt as he began fumbling with her jeans. She brought her hands down and unbuckled his belt, feeling him harden at the sightest of touches she blushed. It had been a while since she had experienced any kind of foreplay. Jack brought his hands to her breasts and took one into his mouth, sucking gently as she squirmed beneath him, letting out the softest of moans that made Jack adamnt that this was going to be all about her. Her was pretty sure she'd object but he wasn't her to enjoy this. Wanted her to see the real Jack for once, not soome fantasy island doctor who tried, albeit in vain, to make everyone better. She managed to undo his belt buckle and he kicked his jeans to the floor, still lavishing attention on her breasts. Her jeans soon matched his and he pulled her close to him, holding her so close he could feel her heart racing as he placed a series of kisses on her neck.

"Jack..." she whispered. Her hands playing with the band on his underwear as he slipped her remaining garments off giving her the all clear to rid him of his restrictions. He took this moment to look at her, to take her in ... all of her. He took a deep breath at the sight he waas greated with, he knew she was beautiful he just never realised how truly breath taking she was before. She smiled at him, her eyes heavy at the sedated feeling that his loving brought.

"You're beautiful..." he told her, his eyes still surveying her body, his hands gently running over her stomach. She placed her hands on his chest as green met brown in a moment of true passion. She never expected him to be like this. Yes she knew he was caring, kind and loving but the way he watched her as if scared she would leave, as if it was a dream he was about to wake up from... this was what made her smile. Sensing his fears she leaned into his ear whispering gently the words he had only dreamt of...

" It's not a dream Jack. I'm going to run...I promise..." She pulled away from him and stared int his eyes again, his dreamy smile warming her heat. He'd knew once this happened there was no going back, things would change... for better or worse, but he willing to take that chance. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring all he knew was that when he woke up she'd be there in his arms, just like she was supposed to be... his and only his.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
